The Kitsune Anbu
by X1gbar
Summary: on hiatus
1. Prologue

edited 12/19/14

AN: This is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it! Also if I owned Naurto then i sure as HE-L wouldn't by writing this

pic done by ab6421 from deviant art

www. deviantart art/ ANBU- Naruto- 54974416 (remove spaces)

"Speech/People talking"

'Inner thoughts/mind'

"**Kyuubi/Kurama"**

It was October 10, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. This day also happens to be the birthday of Naruto Uzumaki . Today was his 5th birthday but of course nobody seemed in the partying mood today, even if he wasn't constantly hunted. In fact I'm sure the villagers got excited _when _they caught him. Usually the beatings( or what the adults call "rough-housing") were mild but this time of year they were severe, but something told Naruto that this was gonna be the worst of them.

'Wonder what to do, I'm so bored I wish someone anyone would come and celebrate but I guess even jiji is busy oh well.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Maybe I'll-' but before he could even finish the thought something came volleying at his head/face. The object a\in question was a glass bottle and made full contact with enough force that shattered the bottle and as well open up a cut over his eyebrow.

"GET HIM", "THERE'S THE DEMON", "KILL HIM LIKE HE KILLED OUR LOVED ONES". All familiar words to Naruto nothing he couldn't shake off but with him getting assaulted it didn't make it any better. As he got up a man in his late 30's came and kicked him in the gut making Naruto skid across the dirt several feet. Although he was kicked the space was kami send and he quickly rose to his feet and darted away as fast as he could.

"DONT LET THE DEMON GET AWAY" Said the same man that kicked him. With that said the angry villagers ran after him. Naruto lucky him this not being new treatment knew the alleyways of the village and thanks to his small size could fit where most men couldn't. Naruto darted into the shadows frantically looking around for a place to hide. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side as this was a dead end and the only hiding spot was underneath a box. Naruto quickly hoisted up the box and then let it fall back on the ground with him in it. This was usually when villagers gave up but this time they didn't and found the alley Naruto was in. Maybe Naruto could've got a moment's reprieve and the villagers wouldn't detect him. But of course lady luck isn't on my side today and Naruto's stomach let out a loud grumble from not being feed for some time.

'CRAP!' Naruto mentally cursed himself. After a couple of moments of silence passed Naruto though maybe they didn't hear him but this was too proven wrong as the box he was occupying suddenly got raised into the air(with him in it) and he fell out hard onto the ground.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE DEMON" (CRACKS KNUCKLES)"TIME TO PAY UP!" Some random man held down both of Naruto's arms and another man held down his feet. Once sure that he could wiggle lose they started pounding on him, punches for his face and stomps on his gut. Naruto was screaming out in pain and agony but it _seemed _ like nobody cared to stop and those that did cover their ears and walked hurriedly across the alleyway. After what seemed like hours of this so called "rough-housing" A shinobi decided to partake and the beat down and took it up a notch by grabbing Naruto's throat lifting him up in the air and slamming him on a brick wall, it didn't stop there as he took out a kunai.

"I WANT TO KILL YOU SO BAD BUT THAT WILL ONLY GIVE YOU RELEASE IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG SO I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER" The Man spit out, emphasizing every word to express his threat that was about to come reality. With relative ease the man slit Naruto's right eye vertically, thus ending use for that eye and giving Naruto a new scar( like Zoro from One Piece). Naruto howled in pain and the shinobi dropped him on the ground followed by a swift kick to the face shutting Naruto up for the moment. Naruto watched through one eye now as his world faded into darkness.

*Next time on The Kitsune Anbu*

"Are you sure Naruto, ANBU isn't an easy job." Hiruzen said

"I'm positive I just want to disappear from this village." Naruto replied

Hiruzen mentally cursed himself for allowing things to get this bad. 'I'm sorry Minato and Kushina I've failed you.'

"Fine but after you follow some conditions and I'm sure you'll find them reasonable."!

AN: Phewwww! that was hard, thx for reading this it was hard but worth the feeling. Tell me if you want this to continue or not. I still have scenes for the nxt chapter in my mind. JA NE!


	2. Prologue Part 2

edited 12/19/14

'Inner Thoughts'

"People"

"**Kurama/Kyuubi"**

Prologue pt2: Important Meetings

When Naruto woke up he didn't expect to be in a sewer.

'Where am I?. This cant be heaven' Naruto thought to himself. He wander aimlessly for a few minutes walking down this endless hall. As he took each step there was a feeling welling up inside him that wherever these corridors led something of importance will appear. True to his word, Naruto stopped upon coming across a large iron gate of sorts or maybe a cage? For some unexplained reason He has the urge to call out.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Silence…..

"Anybody?"... more silence.

"Hell-" Naruto was cut off as a large face came into view

"**What!" **Roared the large face, his face expressed mood that was obviously annoyed by the young blonde's presence. "No need to be so mean, I was just wondering minding my business until I stumbled on your fat face."

"**Why you littl- come closer."** Naruto took 3 stops forward and as he did a large paw with claws came edging at his face. The paw stopped mere centimeters from his face drawing blood.**"Why aren't you cowering in fear now?" **Naruto sighed "Honestly did you see what they've been doing? They already took my eye and I'm surprised they stopped there, but… I don't believe there is anything else for me to experience other than death" Naruto said coldly. not budging an inch.

"**Hahaha"** The strange beast laughed which left Naruto confused. **"Very well then, how about I train you to fight back. So you can do what those villagers did to you."** Naruto thought this over for a moment. "I don't know about the revenge part but I'll take the help." The beast leaned closer and his body came into view revealing himself to be an orange fox. The fox smirked **"Very well and oh the names Kurama or what the village likes to call me the demon kyuubi." **Naruto eye widened at this but before he could ask any questions Kurama went to sleep signaling the end of the conversation. Naruto turned around proceeded to leave for an exit when Kurama explained to him that he was in his head or "mindscape" and that if he wished to leave it was as simply as waking up. Naruto was skeptical but he followed the directions and when he joined reality he found himself still slumped against the wall he was at before meeting Kurama. It was late morning so he figured he actually spent more time then he thought he did in his mindscape. 'Oh well" he shrugged. Naruto then proceeded to get up using the wall as support and limped towards the entrance of the alley. After rounding the corner and passing a few shops, he stopped at an 24/7 shop. Usually this store didn't hold any value or importance but Naruto found himself staring at his reflection in the glass. Once a healthy boy was now a very skinny, pale looking boy that had one hell of a scar on his right eye. Also yellow hair that was at one time described to be the color of the sun, was now dirty and matted with a little blood splotches every clumps of hair.

'Wow that bad huh, I don't want anybody to see me like this. But I need to see jiji. But then again that's when his the most busiest so ill had out until then' I guess it was time to play the waiting game, something I'm at least good at.

~~~(*o*)~~~

It was now night time , giving Naruto the perfect chance to slip into the crowds unnoticed. He began crowd hopping until the tides brought him to his destination the hokage tower. 'Wonder if the old man is in? Well no point lollygagging about it now. 'Naruto walked inside the tower and proceeded to walk to Hiruzen office. Normally someone would ask how a 5 yr old would remember the way exactly to his office as the halls were rather confusing but after so many trips here it was just a second nature now. He stopped upon the old mans office and went in w/o considering if the he was in, or for that fact in a meeting.

Naruto stopped in front of him and he looked up from his paperwork. "Why Hello Naru-...What happened to you?" Hiruzen knew the villagers could be rough at times but this looks completely different.

"October 10th happened jij" Naruto said solemnly.

"Before we discuss your injuries, care to explain why your hand is covering half your face?" Hiruzen asked and at that moment Naruto flinched unconsciously.

'Why _am _I covering my face? I didn't even realize it' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well you see something happened."

"I know Naruto-kun, but you usually don't hide half your face let me see what's wrong." Hiruzen asked. Naruto then very cautiously withdrew his hand showing the old man his long scar on his usually right eye. Although Hiruzen didn't express his shock verbally his face showed it. Before he could question the boy for what exactly happened Naruto spoke up

"I just want to get stronger and I dont want to be seen in this village have any suggestions?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen say anbu under his breath but he didn't know the boy possessed such keen hearing.

"ANBU? you mean those masked ninja that are always following me?... Actually yeah I'll do that, I want to join the ANBU."

Are you sure Naruto, ANBU isn't an easy job." Hiruzen said.

"I'm positive, I just want….. I just want to disappear from this village." Naruto replied. Hiruzen mentally cursed himself for allowing things to get this bad after only 5 years nonetheless. 'I'm sorry Minato and Kushina, I've failed you'.

"Fine but if you'll follow some conditions. I'm sure you'll find them reasonable."

"Lay it on me jiji." Naruto said excitedly

" no. 1 you'll test out a experimental weapon for me, 2)if I find like you in too deep I can take you out ANBU for a certain period of time ranging from 1 month to a year, and lastly no.3 which sort of goes with no.2. Never forget yourself." Hiruzen said.

"YES!" Naruto said a little too excitedly.

Hiruzen chuckled "Very well your tutoring starts 3 days from now and an Anbu will train you next week. Oh and here you go" He tossed Naruto some keys

"What do these go to?"

"To your new apartment I was going to give it to you later but you saved me the trouble of hunting you down. The apartment is 1 block away from Ichiraku, I know how much you love it there. It's complex 3 building 2-room 40." Hiruzen said.

At this point Naruto leapt into the hokage's arms hugged him and sprinted out the hokage quickly despite his injuries. "Wait what about your injuri-" Hiruzen never got to finish his question as a dust cloud shaped like Naruto was left behind. at least the boy was a fast healer.

AN: for those wondering I don't know what person I wont to write in (first person or third person) So I'll just stick with tp for now, and also me grammar for this chapter was changing too because I don't know if I want to be formal about this or informal when characters are speaking. Also there will be a time skip as I want to jump into an arc and not boring training so ill just explain certain aspects of Naruto's anbu role in flashbacks mainly and one of these flashbacks prob wont occur in the nxt chapter. Also writing over 1000 words is actually hard so don't be mad if some chapters are long while others are short like the prologue. Lastly virtual cookies to those who guess what this experiment weapon is ( hint it's a sword from a video game) and despite what the picture for this fanfic is that's not the design for naruto, I just wanted a pic of him in anbu. Anyway thx for reading this chapter and this ridiculously long author's note and please review if you don't mind makes me feel like peeps actually care for what I'm putting out there I'll be sure to shout you out in the nxt chapter! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 1: Demoted

AN: Thx to those that reviewed Lurker,Thor94 if you have questions you can pm me, and AkatsukiKittenLover that wasn't a review rather a statement. *Attention shifts to Lurker ahem! Damn you came at me full throttle! anyway you silly goose its my story its as simply as changing his age to 5 and you misinterpreted the dialogue, I said he'd be training at 5 not joining it. also i like anime characters with sharp teeth and/or has a scar on his face. So like are you trying to say that i shouldn't give Naruto a mask like kakashi? he shouldn't emulate him too much? Well too bad he's getting a mask and its gonna just like kakashi but in bandages instead. Anyway I've changed the age just to please you and others who don't like 3yrs olds studying. For others like out that YOU can start you own fanfic and ill be sure to point out things that should and shouldn't happen for a person that age. Oh Thor94 lol ummmm I want to say no but maybe I'll do a poll or something. Lol I know it might of seemed like I was ranting about Lurker but I'm not this is my first fanfic ok cut me some slack sheesh.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto then i sure wouldn't be parting it on this site where i don't profit from it :p

'Inner Thoughts'

"People"

"**Kurama/Kyuubi"**

The Kitsune ANBU

Chapter 1: Probation

7 years later….(Naruto 12 now)

(Scene: Somewhere in Wave country outside a warehouse)

"In position"

"Where Okami(wolf)?, you not in the spot we went over." Said Neko(Cat) looking out from her binoculars.

"I had to find a new way in the spot we planned is blocked. Honestly, we are we even here? The Leaf has nothing to gain from this operation we can do what they if not better." Said Okami over the radio.

"Doesnt matter what we can gain and not gain if even us anbu were withheld from info this must mean there's something big in there" Kitsune said. Okami scoffed at this.

"What DO you know about secrets you're just a kid, I've here longer and have more experience so dont tell _me_ what matters or not." Kitsune chuckled at this.

"I swear your arrogance will get the best of you one day Okami, and remember quality over quantity." Okami muttered something under his breath "stupid gaki"

" Ok we're breaching on 5. Ready? 5.. 4...3..-"

"I don't listen to you!." And with that being said okami busted through the door like the kool aid man.

"WHAT are you doing?" Yelled Neko and Kitsune in unison.

"Nothings here this place is clean"

"Are you sure?" Kitsune asked.

"Who are you to be question me Kitsune? What, I see something in the office heading there now." Said Okami over the radio. Okami jumped over a balcony into the upper floors and made his way to the office door. He peered through the window and tilted his head left to right. " Office clear going in." He swiftly opened the door and examined the office for its entirety. Nothing worthwhile except the filing cabinets and computer."

"Did you find anything? Neko inquired - (word of the day lol)

"Nothing but a computer let me turn it on." Okami replied over the radio and proceeded to reach to press the power button.

"WAIT OK-"Neko tried to say but, before finishing her sentence the whole warehouse exploded (classic no?).Neko and Kitsune both eye widen at this and even though you couldn't see it behind their mask their mouths were agape. -(Another word of day). Neko tried to rush to the now engulfed building but Kitsune stopped her by grabbing her wrist and forcefully making her remain in the area. " LET ME GO!". She said struggling to to go but despite the boys appearance he had a let more strength than she thought.

"Aren't anbu supposed to be emotionless?" Kitsune said regaining his composure."ㇸ5 Let it go-ㇸ5(Kidding lol) Omaki was foolish for not fully observing for the bombs and its better this way."

"_How_ could this be better?" Neko said rage clearly in her voice. Kitsune gazed at the building. The flames were dying down. He let a few seconds of silence before he continued.

"Well we wont have to burn the bodies ourselves. Think about, after the drama show you just put on do you really think you could handle of disposing his body? Remember what anbu are and what it means. To complete the mission efficiently and quietly as possible and then disappear like you were never there, like a ghost."

'Right _like _a _ghost._' Neko thought to herself. Neko tugged her hand out of Kitsune grip. "Fine lets head back to Konoha and report in". After receiving a head nod they both leapt to the trees and started their long journey back to the village, never looking back at the earth where moments ago a warehouse stood with their teammate in it.

~~~($o$)~~~

(Half a day later at The Hokage Tower)

"And that's what happened before Okami-San tried to turn on the computer before he tripped off an assortment of explosive tags went of decimating him and the building, we stayed until the fire burnt out and the building was no more." Neko said finishing her report. Hiruzen nodded.

"You may leave I want a written report by tomorrow."

"ay Hokage-sama." Neko bowed her head before shunshining(Body flicker) away. Kitsune was attempting to make the seal to do the same when Hiruzen spoke." Wait Kitsune, how do you feel about this?"

"I don't what I'm supposed to feel jiji." Naruto said removing his Kitsune and behind another mask(Gasp!) made of bandages covering his whole face except his eye and the area around it. His sunshine colored hair came into full view. Although he may bandages, Naruto only wears them purely for cosmetic( I think he looks badass but i digress). "I thought the guy hated me like the rest and was always spitting hateful words, in my opinion i think he should died sooner buy his in actions in the field.

"I see….."Hiruzen said thinking over the situation. 'I have no choice he needs someone other than me to be there for him'. Hiruzen looked at the boy for a moment confirming his decision in his mind. "Naruto-kun I know this may seem all of a sudden after 5 years of continuous service to the anbu, but I'll like for you to take a temporary leave for awhile". 'Until I see your outlook on life improve.' Hiruzen added mentally.

"I would complain but I haven't forgot the conditions we agreed upon so I'll do it. But where will I go?" Naruto asked.

"You will be joining the village academy to become a genin even though you're an anbu I still want you to join, but dont think as this of a demotion, but a new opportunity. No need for an alias as you haven't been there before so youre name will do just fine. Also you might scare the other kids so please don't act too harsh ok?" Hiruzen said.

"ay jiji." Naruto replied.

"You'll start on Monday 1 week from graduation so you can be acquainted w/ the other students. You can turn in your mask at the anbu desk. Dismissed." Hiruzen said. Naruto shunshined away to his apartment.

~~~(^_^)~~~

'Home sweet home.' Naruto said mentally while opening his door. Inside was a rather clean apartment as Naruto was always taking missions. The only dirty part was the overflowing trash can of empty ramen cups. 'I guess things will never change.' Naruto walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He then began to unravel his (badass) bandages exposing his still scared right eye. Even though he been offered a replacement, Naruto always declined as he felt this scar defined him. Naruto cracked a foxy grin showing off his pointy( or foxy or whatever sharp) teeth. 'I'm becoming more like you Kurama.' There was silence indicting Kurama was sleeping as usually and did not wish to be bothered so after a quick shower 5 cups of instant ramen Naruto went to sleep and let his mind surround itself with darkness.

AN: sorry about that, I wanted this uploaded by Friday but I ended up going somewhere and just got back home so I've decided to finish the chapter and upload. Also as a warning right now don't expect me to update everyday because that's just hard and ill lose interest with the story so I'll try to update at least 2 times a week and this will Sunday as i don't plan on writing another chapter until then. My goal with this is to have a least a 1 day interval in chapters so i have time to think and plan out. Plus with high school i never know when something might come up. I'll explain more about the schedule for this story in my nxt chapter. Idk if i want to write during Christmas because i didn't plan on writing between Dec 25th - Jan 5th(duration of my school break) Anyway see you Sunday hopefully and I'm sad no one even tried to guess my weapon here's another hint its from an square enix game! Don't think this hint will be the key to the answer.

Ja Ne! (cough cough review)


	4. Chapter 2: I Hate It Already

AN: Thx to those who reviewed, again AkatsukiKittenLover that was a statement not a review. You too Alaina Kuski. Serena24 I felt the same way lol his/her chapters were almost dedicated to one bit of comedy and like no plot development whatsoever so I've decided to do what he/she couldn't and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto

'Thoughts'

"Speaking "

**"Kyuubi/Kurama"**

The Kitsune Anbu

Chapter 2: I Hate It Already

Naruto woke up the next morning opening one eye and observing the room letting the sunlight hit his face. He got up shifting his body to face the door and got up. He somehow made it to the bathroom without thinking about and proceeded to start his morning routine. He took a quick shower .He got out toke an orange colored towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth(still pointy!) . Usually at this point he would wrap himself in bandages but since he was told not to traumatize the other kids with his looks he decided just to wear a black skin tight under amour that had its neck area extend to his nose thus covering half his face. The material was made of cloth instead of bandages(yes like kakashi's please don't chew me out!). Once he finished about he proceeded to put own his whole outfit.(*ok the moment of truth has arrived I know most people could go on for several paragraphs about looks but im just gonna try to sum it up using the least amount of words as possible*) which consisted of black pants with orange outlines on the side. same goes for the top his arms were wrapped in bandages(like lee) he wore black shin high boots with orange knee guards.(That's it if you don't have an imagination then oh is welcome to draw a picture and send it to me so I can put it as the cover photo.). And with that he took his black forehead protector(he didn't "graduate so there's no leaf insignia) and put it on his head. He decided to leave it up to see how the kids would react to his face. With his ninja gear on Naruto walked to the kitchen and grabbed his black with orange outlines sword holster and strapped it to his lower back he then folded his sword and slid it into the holster only exposing the hilt(Why no one guess weapon yet?). He made some instant ramen and headed out the door with cup-ramen in hand to his new 'opportunity'.

~~~~~(-_-)~~~~(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)

Naruto arrived at the ninja academy and walked in the door. He navigated the halls until he found his classroom and held his ramen and chopsticks in one hand while the other slide the door open. As soon as he stepped in the rather noisy room became eerily silent and all eyes were on him. He felt immediately out of place put this feeling didn't stop him from surveying the room looking for a place to sit an as well finish his breakfast. While he did that, he looked at the leaf's next generation of shinobi. Of course Naruto himself was apart of this generation but he felt like he didn't belong here and longed to go back to his anbu post. He knew no one her other than the last Uchiha, one Hyuuga, and one Inuzuka with his mutt of course sitting on top of his head. After a couple seconds of silence and Naruto weirdly standing there not moving an inch he snapped back into reality and made his way to the Uchiha. As he was about to sit down a large rumbling similar to seisismic activity -(synonym of the day: another word for earthquakes) came rapidly approaching to the classroom door. At the same time the door slid open and two females tried entering at the same time, (descriptions again? I mean we know what they look like, But I supposed Ill humor you this time.) One of the female's had very bright pink hair like the color of a sakura blossom. She wore a red qipao(you know what im taking about) dress with white circular designs, without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals. Although she had quite a forehead her eyes were pretty, they had a beautiful green shade to them. The other girl wore she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers. The other thing worth noticing was the blond hair albeit much paler than Naruto's himself and blue eyes but weren't as blue as his.(See what I meant! that description could have been I paragraph in its own)

"Move it Ino-pig" Said the pinkette trying to shove her way past the girl called Ino.

"No you Sakura, oops I meant billboard brow." Said Ino trying to do the same. Both girls somehow to get in at the same time and then glanced at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" They both said in unison and rushed to sit next to him, but when they did they encountered Naruto who has already sitting down before the girls stormed in and was daydreaming looking at the window. Move it you!" The girls said in unison again but Naruto was too far deep in his thoughts and didn't notice the girls until the pinkette tried to him and worse on his blind spot. In a black and a hint of orange flash the boy had Sakura pinned on the floor, on her stomach, with her arm behind her back. Everyone and even the Uchiha stopped and stared out the sudden outburst from the stanger. with all this sudden motion nobody noticed the Naruto cup-ramen to go flying and hit the Inuzuka in the face, broth and noodles everywhere on him. His eyebrows twtiched at this but everybody were focused on the mysterious boy and the pinned Sakura.

"WHAT the HE-" The Inzuka said but was cut off from the loud scream Ino made and pushed Naruto off of Sakura.

"Get off her you jerk, who do you think you assaulting Sakura like that?" Ino said. ' _Assaulted?_ She tried to touch me, and _nobody _ unless...' Naruto didn't finish the thought."As I recall the girl tried to remove me without asking me." Naruto got up "Maybe if you had some common courtesy then this wouldn't happened next time don't be a bitch and looking her you wanted to sit next to the Uchiha he doesn't look like he shares the same idea."(trust me this isn't a bashing even through I don't really care for her.) With that said coldly Ino slapped Naruto, well _let _herslap him as he realized that what he said was a jerk move and deserved the slap. Naruto felt the stinging sensation with his hand and walked to the other said of the class next to the Hyuuga. While this happened the Inuzuka was still staring daggers at Naruto but he didn't notice. Naruto watched as Sakura brushed her self off and sat down next to Sasuke with Ino on the other side of him.(did sayone some say sandwich?) Naruto buried his head in his hands. 'I hate this 'opportunity' already.' Naruto was again lost in thought until a voice shook him out of it.

"H-H-Hello my name is Hinata what's yours" The girl called Hinata said while blushing but Naruto didn't notice this.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry for the outburst there maybe I'll make an better first impression with you". Naruto said while eye-smiling and again missing Hinata's growing blush. He turned to face the window once more, staring in the sunny day. 'Maybe I wont hate this after all.'

AN: Phew I'm finished sorry for the wait but I wanted to upload this before midnight so I can start planning again for Tuesday. Oh and for xmas don't except a chapter so if I can do it ill release 2 chapter on Tuesday instead of one but no guarantees as I have high school. Also I've decided to update during my 2 week break so cheers for you! cough cough review, cough fav, cough like, cough cough guess weapon. Im coughing up a storm must be ebola. Ja Ne!

AN2: sorry for the format i double spaced the text but it doesn't look like it.


	5. Chapter 3: Extra Credit

AN: Thx AKL(AkatsukiKittenLover) for you one word reviews, I get major inspiration from it #UPDATE.

"People Speaking"

'Inner Thoughts'

**Author comments**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be doing this. I also don't own the concept of the sword i'm borrowing from Final fantasy or square enix.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**The Kitsune Anbu**

**Chapter 3: Extra Credit **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The week in the academy went like a blur with Naruto getting acquainted with Konoha's new generation. Sakura and Ino kept their distance, The Uchiha ignoring everyone in the class and Naruto was just another one added to the list similar to Aburame named Shino who just kept himself. There was a Nara in here too but of course they're infamous for being lazy and true to his word he was sleeping while next to him a large one was eating bbq chips Choji was it? There was also Kiba who for some strange reason didn't want to forgive Naruto for throwing his noodles at him but this argument was one sided as Naruto could care less for the Inuzuka's acceptance or forgiveness.Lastly which was the oddest out of Naruto's new friendships if you can call it that was the Hyuuga, Hinata. Out of everyone she seemed to be the only that actually cared about Naruto and his life. He dint know why this happened as they practically just met a week ago.(⺈8⺊1⺋0 **Told that bitch bout a week ago week ago fuck n**** we be tweaking h*⺎9 ←- from a song called Hot N**** by Bobby Shmurda for those that don't know) **The friendship was to the point where Naruto actually let her see beneath his mask. Naruto guessed she was expecting something horrible but Naruto smiled at her exposing his fox like teeth. She probed further wanting to know he got those scar on his right eye(**Joker from The Dark knight reference**)but Naruto turned her down she seemed distrust at these obviously showing her sadness that Naruto didn't trust her. Naruto exactly seemed disturbed by this and didn't want to make the girl sad. It wasn't that Naruto didn't trust Hinata but he felt like it was just too soon. He did so her his sword to make up for it though, and this decision would turn into one time thing as she nearly took her foot off by trying to unfold it but when she did she didn't quite anticipate the force and dropped out. Lucky for her the blade of the sword stopped turning in mid air that left a graze but could have turned into a deep wound. Other than that the week went by quickly and Naruto was ready to get his graduation over with. Not that he didn't know a henge, it was that the jutsu the academy used required too little chakra which caused Naruto to fail them. Well that's at least what Kurama had said and then he suggested Naruto lean a variation of the jutsu that requires more chakra. So lucky for him he just happened to be an ANBU and could conveniently take some forbidden scrolls to normal shinobi but not to anbu.(although limited based on your rank) However if Naruto tried now he could only get c maybe b rank jutsu as his rank was taken away. Lucky Naruto the chakra problem wasn't knew so he had long ago borrowed the shadow clone and multi shadow clone jutsu and thus rectified his problem.

Another thing bothering Naruto were the teachers, since he wasn't using any alias teachers got his real info(minus anbu status) and were aware of his harboring of the demon fox kyuubi and those that did not know where reminded when they laid eyes on him, despite having grown since that last saw him a demon was still a demon no matter how hard they change. So this led them to fail Naruto test and quizzes despite him being new. Even if he _knew _he got every one right they still failed him! They also taught him improper stances. Naruto was thanking kami(god) at this point, if he didn't join anbu Naruto's skills would be shit and he would be a dead last despite him being good or not!

Anyway these were thoughts going around Naruto's head as the door slid open and one of the bastard teachers walked in (**Iruka isn't Naruto's teacher as i don't want Naruto having a family like relationship yet so he won't appear**), and worse it was Mizuki the worst one out of the Naruto hate fan club! Whatever happy mood he was in suddenly turned sour when he looked at Naruto with the most hateful stare ever was trying to suppress his killing intent. Nobody in the room seemed to notice except Naruto who usually let out his on a daily basis. After the stare down he looked at his clipboard looked at whatever was on it.

"Ok class here we are try to remember everything you learned so far and don't forget it during the test. I'll be doing the test one at a time with the student that either failed or passed coming to announce who's next to come down. if you pass the exam you will receive a Konoha forehead protector and if you failed…. get ready to relearn everything we just earned for another year." Mizuki explained." Now, if you could please follow me to the testing area, Shino Aburame." The stoic boy got up and followed Mizuki. After a few minutes of awkward silence Shino came back with a leaf forehead protector around his head. Shino gained a whistle from Kiba and Choji.

"Congratulations Shino-kun."Hinata saidand everyone that cared congratulated him too except Shikamaru who was too lazy and was sleeping.

"Was it hard?" Naruto asked

"No just a simple henge and clone jutsu."

"Oh." Was all he got from the blond.

"Kiba you're next**(Did you expect me to go and alphabetic order because that's just unnecessary work that i won't do)**. Shino moved back to his seat and started to think about his bugs**.**

"Lets kill it Akamaru!" Kiba said excitedly and Akamaru barked happily and left for their test. This pattern Continued as Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru who finally woke up, Sakura, Sasuke with his name all the fangirls started squealing, followed by Hinata, and lastly Naruto.

"G-g-good l-l-uck N-Naruto-kun." Naruto walked down the stairs patted Hinata's shoulders and walked to the test area and once again missing Hinatas growing blush as she realized Naruto touched her when he didn't have too. When he walked in he was met yet again with a wave of killing intent that any normal person would have peed their pants and then their replacement pants! He then had the audacity to put on the kindest fake smile he could and proceed with his explanation.

"Ok Uzumaki perform the Henge jutsu." Naruto did the the jutsu flawless of course he wasn't an anbu for nothing." Now perform the clone jutsu" Naruto again performed the jutsu, he had no need to show off so one was adequate.Mizuki looked Naruto up and down disgusted by him." You fail."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked not quite sure he heard the man right.

"You heard me you fail and you have to repeat the year." Mizuki said smirking on the inside.

"You can't fail me, you cant i did everything correctly!"

"Sorry but that wasn't enough. However, I'm willing to let you pass with extra credit if you do something for me." Mizuki said smiling at Naruto. If Naruto didn't know better me may have actually fell for this so obvious trap but, he wanted to see how would go and decided to humiliate the man in whatever "extra credit" he assigned. Naruto got on his knees. "Please Mizuki-sensei! I'll do anything!" Naruto fake pleaded.

"Ok here's what you have to do…."

~~~~( _ )~~~~

**AN:(I recently re watched Naruto shippuden 6 road to ninja and i honestly have fell in love with menma's design that i had to have my naruto like as bad ass as that,so using the picture as a reference naruto will have the same bottom and leather restraints albeit the pants being more black and the restraints changing to orange instead of brown. The sleeves will follow the same design. Also i'm losing the jacket and the restraint around his neck. the sheath i had for naruto remains the same. and no naruto isn't shirtless just imagine a long sleeve skin tight shirt with those cool restraints on the arms. any way back to the story and if you were expecting a scene that explains the design switch dont im just gonna continue as if he'd was already wearing it.) **

It was late at night when Naruto arrived at the hokage tower. The "extra credit" was to sneak into the hokage's scrolls and seals room and take the shadow clone scroll w/o being caught. The task sounded harder than Mizuki let on but Naruto didn't even have to sneak in as he but a sign with his fingers and walked in though the anbu's secret entrance to the room. The room itself was quite large with columns of bookshelves containing every possible jutsu known the leaf at this current time. Naruto wondered where the scroll could be when the scroll came across his gaze, as it being the only oversized scroll in the room Naruto walked toward it picked it up and fasten it to his back right above his weapon holster/sheath. Naruto walked back to the secret entrance when Naruto tripped over a wire he somehow managed to miss and fell. Although there weren't any sirens and kami was he thankful for that there were seals instead attached to the wire and he knew that whoever was on duty would soon storm the room. He got up stumbling on the way when flash bangs(** or flash seals?) **came in though the main door and windows, one of the flash bangs landed in front of naruto and blinded him with bright light, lucky for him he didnt close the secret anbu entrance and swiftly made outside and closed the entrance. He opened his eye to let it adjust to the darkness. When his eye where he leapt to the trees making his way through the forest to the meet up spot.

~~~(0_0)~~~~(in the Hokage's office)

Hiruzen was watching the events unfold through his crystal and he didn't know whether to congratulate the boy or yell at. He considering yelling as Naruto was an anbu and he could just asked if he needed something. Not only that it was a dangerous jutsu and a jutsu Naruto already knew so why was h taking hated the that of it but they could be a spy within the leaf.

~~~~(0_0)~~~~

Naruto travelled for 10 minutes when he made it at the randevu place and he spotted a very angry Mizuki. "What?"

"Don't what me! Now give me the scroll so i can you the extra credit."

" hmmm….No."

"Excuse me did I Hear a no? Don't you want extra credit?"

"No. I've been doing some thinking and this scroll seems to dangerous." Mizuki laughed at this. "Coming from the demon boy, that's rich. Tell me do you know why they call you that?"

' Because Kurama was forced attack the leaf and he's inside me. But Mizuki doesn't know that I know.' Naruto decided to keep up his charade. "No please tell me why."

"It's because you are the demon boy! On Oct 10th the yondaime hokage didn't destroy the kyuubi he instead sealed it into a new born baby. Your that baby! I held back my rage in the academy from the kids but now I can finally rid the village of our burden now, drop DEAD!" Mizuki said launching a fuma shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was smirking on the inside laughing because it Mizuki just didn't know who he was dealing with. I'll think him. "No Mizuki there is something you don't understand." Naruto said giving a foxy grin while taking out his sword and transforming it into sword mode. Naruto then caught the shuriken. While it was still spinning on Naruto's sword, Naruto spun and threw it back at him. This nearly took off Mizuki's head. Mizuki stared wide eyed at the mysterious weapon Naruto was using.

"What is that?"

"This is the sword that will bring you death! Its called a senbon sword as I can fire senbon like a projectile as well as use it as a sword as you see. I call it blazefire saber.(**just look up lightnings weapon its exactly like that but black and and some parts orange)** Get a good look as it'll be the last thing you see." Naruto said and true to his word that was the last thing he saw as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Mizuki and slit his throat. Mizuki clutched his throat before falling to the ground. A pool of blood started to form around his neck. Naruto used a cleaning cloth to wipe off any excess blood before transforming it into fire mode and put it back in his holster on his back. Naruto took out a scroll and wrote seal on it. He then marked Mizuki's body and sealed him. 'Knowing the old man he's probably the entire thing through that weird crystal ball. I guess its time we paid him a visit' Naruto thought as he shunshined away to the hokage tower.

~~~(T_ T)~~~

The Sandaime hokage was indeed watching the entire event unfold, so he wasn't entirely surprised when Naruto shunshined into the office. "Care to explain what happened tonight Naruto-kun?"

"Just taking care of scum here."Naruto said throwing the scroll which contained Mizuki's body. "That contains the body of Mizuki who tried to kill me, big mistake on his part and sorry about the scroll." said Naruto unfastening the straps that held the shadow clone jutsu to his back. "Here I'm rather tired about this so I'll drop off a report tomorrow morning if thats ok with you." Hiruzen nodded

"Oh here you go" Hiruzen said tossing Naruto a konoha forehead protector. "If anyone asks just tell them you got a second chance and expect a new teacher Naruto shunshined away again to his apartment.

~~(*+*)~~

Once Naruto was inside he took off all his gear, ate some ramen wrote his report, and then went to bed.

The next morning was followed by his routine and a quick trip to the hokage's tower to drop off his report. Once business was handled there he headed towards the academy to join the next generation. Naruto could have Body flickered to the academy but he enjoyed the walks. Once there he entered the building and went to his classroom. Naruto slid the door open and all the students that passed were present. The new teacher wasn't here yet. 'Hopefully the new teacher won't be a naru-hater' Naruto proceeded up the stairs to sit next to Hinata when Kiba called out to him.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This place is only for those that graduated" Kiba said getting everyone and anybody who didn't notice Naruto attention.

"Well then that means I'm in the right place." Naruto said, sounding cool. Kiba huffed at the refute.( - word of day) Naruto walked up the steps and then slumped down next to Hinata.

"C-Congratulations for P-passing N-naruto-kun"

"Thanks! I wonder what happens now?"

"Well after you left yesterday Mizuki explained we would be put in 4-man teams that consist of 3 genin and 1 jounin, he said teams would be announced today because teams were still being finalized." Hinata said without even stuttering once. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I guess that means we wait." Naruto said. An half hour later the door finally slid open and a tanned man with brown hair and a scar across his nose came in.

"Now before you ask what happened to your previous sensei, he had to leave to go somewhere _permanently _ and know for maybe 10 minutes a will give out the teams and their sensei so listen up." The man said. The man continued ok Team 1 is …( 5 teams later) ok Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki,..." Both said be shouted out that disapproval of the team so far. With Sakura obviously not liking Naruto and Naruto being mad that he couldn't be with his friend. " and Sasuke Uchiha." The members of the new team 7 had different reactions to this, Naruto cursed himself even more to being stuck with a brooder, Sakura punching the air and excitement, and Sasuke just Hn'ed avoiding the looks of his team. The man continued. "You sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

'so the old inu anbu huh? I might not know him but i heard of it within the anbu.' Usually when he asked the responses were nothing but compliments depicting him as a legend among the anbu.

"Ok Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yūhi and finally Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino let out her frustration with her team with the most annoying scream and slumped down in her chair with a defeated look.

"Ok those are the teams and may you have a wonderful ninja career and may we meet again. Oh and the Name's Iruka" Iruka said and bowed his head and left the room. After that the teams waited for the respective sensei to show up. Team's 8 and 10 sensei showed up at the same time and took their genin with them. Slowly all teams started decreasing one buy one until Team 7 was all that remained.

'crap i forgot although Inu is legendary in battle he's also heard that he was famous for being extremely late.' Some have even said that he'd show up late to his funeral!

After 1 hour of waiting that turned into 3 all genin were very angry with sensei and wanted to kill him when and if he arrive. They finally got a break as the door slid open and a tall man with gravity defying silver hair popped his head through the door.

"First impression ….. I hate you" The silver haired man said and all three genins feel out of their seats.' How could he hate us we just meet and we didn't even introduce ourselves!'

Come meet at the roof" And with that said he shunshined to the roof.

'well this should be interesting' Naruto thought to himself and shunshined to the roof too leaving his team mates behind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: I admit this wasn't my best work as i tried to do so many things at once and i still can't decide how i want to write dialogue and before you come at me about Narutos weapon let me tell you this and idk that he had the rinnegan if nagato can open his arm and shoot laser beam out of his arm then why can't i have a sword that shoots senbon needles?

until we meet again! Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 4: Team 7

AN: Shout out to Serena24, TigrezzTail , and TheAuthor-Shadow! Hello everyone I hope you had a wonderful holiday and what not, I sure did and my bday was Jan 2 and I turned 16 so I cant wait to get behind the wheel because I passed my state exam! Anyway, sorry for not updating again due to the holidays and my bday. Also one thing I wanted to mention was my grammar use and dialogue, (shout out to TheAuthor-Shadow for pointing it out) as you can guess I'm a 10th grader and the one my school is set up as that I have blocking scheduling kinda like college so I don't have English yet, and I know that's no excuse, but hey you win some you lose some. Also bty Author-Shadow, I do edit this, I type it up on google drive then upload it to Microsoft word, and then edit it then upload to fanfic usually anything like grammar is hammered out here unless I don't see it. Oh and TigrezzTail thanks for the head ups, I totally forgot and assumed kakashi already left anbu when naruto joined so I rewrote the chapter to accommodate that.

Also I suggest you check out Naruto-Genesis-of-the-Nindo by Blood-Mad. Like She is so good and i like the whole Minato, Kushina, Kakashi , Rin, Obito, Jiraiya, and Tsunade read about Naruto's life theme here and trust me this shit is good like one chapter shit gets real and naruto almost gets raped by a man( wait its not a yaoi) and even though there isn't any NaruHina(like I totes love that) I'm just fine with her new character called Katsu and she's no pushover! Also I commend her on starting this in 2012 and continues to update as of Today with 55 chaps( she's planning on having at least 80-ish) AND A WORD COUNT at almost 1 million! So if you like long chaps with a fanfic, Bloody-mad is the girl to go to. Lastly do you think I should give naruto a tail and fox ears and sorry for this short chapter, I want to update so people can know I didn't abandon the story already.

"Normal"

_'Thoughts' _*I'm trying out this new way of dialogue and thoughts so bear with me and it shouldn't be to hard to know who's talking and who's thoughts are who's. So use context clues to help.

**Kurama/Kyuubi**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd be rich and wouldn't have to write this.**

The Kitsune ANBU

Chapter 4 : Team 7

When Kakashi shunshined to the roof, he thought about the new genin team. Out of the 3 of them Naruto was the surprise as he was in anbu.' _Wonder what the kid did to get put on a genin team.' _ Looking at him now Kakashi is hit with guilt but doesn't show it. When Naruto first appeared in the anbu, Kakashi felt that he didn't try hard enough. That he could have prevented this but was too consumed with grieve ands elf pity at the time to keep the boy safe and give him a family, that Kakashi and Naruto both needed. Especially after he found out that the villagers went too far by scarring naruto like that."So how come you're a genin? Last I've heard you were climbing the ranks easily and were close to becoming a captain." The Naruto just stares at Kakashi and doesn't answer the question.

"As if you care." Naruto spit back coldly. The reason for such coldness was that Naruto knew or rather found out though Kurama that Kakashi was a student of the 4th hokage, his dad. It made him bitter that Kakashi didn't extend one hand to help. After a couple seconds of silence the other two finally arrived and the pink one started yelling.

"Naruto-baka! Why did you leave me and Sasuke-kun behind?"Getting out while breathing heavily from the stair climbing. Sasuke says nothing but glares at Naruto as if only _elites _ can only perform it. Naruto sighs, shakes his head, and sits down on the step. He unfastens the sword from his belt and sits it aside himself so he won't sit atop of it. The other two join and wait for their new sensei to talk.

"Well since you three will be stuck for the rest of your days I might as well learn about you." Their new sensei said boredly. He then yawned like a certain Nara Naruto knows and pointed at Naruto. "You blondie go." Kakashi already knew about Naruto but the other two didn't and this was introductions of beams her hand up.

"Wait what do you mean?" Their sensei yawned again much to the annoy-ment of Sakura. "Well for example hobbies ,dreams, and what not... I suppose I'll go first for an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I don't want to share my likes or dislikes with you, my hobbies are none of your concern, and I don't have another dream other than serving the leaf ' _and finishing icha icha'." _All three deadpaned . Sakura voices out loud what the other two were probably thinking.

"But you only told us your name!" She exclaims and Kakashi only shrugs it off. He looks up at the sun in deep thought and looks at Naruto.

"You blondie go first." _Blondie? Really? _Kurama lets out a chuckle at the nickname. Sakura and Sasuke turn their heads to look at Naruto, waiting for his introduction.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are foxes, Kurama, fuinjustsu, and polishing my senbon-blade."

_Kurama? Now who could that be? _Kakashi murmurs to himself.

Naruto continues " My dislikes are...people that don't know a difference between a kunai, from a seal _and you_. My hobbies aren't for the weak willed and my dream was to be hokage, but right now I don't know." The others nod their head taking in the information about Naruto.

_Looks like he'll be a tough cookie to crack maybe this team can put some life in him and me_. "Pinky you're up". Sakura huffed

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like...,"Giggles and blushes while looking in Sasuke's direction."I dislike jerks!" Sakura glaring at Naruto. "my hobbies are...," continues giggling. "my dream is..." Still giggling and blushing at Sasuke. Both Naruto and Kakashi roll their eye at this, already thinking of how this fangirl would meet her demise. Sasuke, who was the source of Sakura's fanglirlism doesn't even glance at the girl.

"Ok emo" Sasuke glares at Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things except tomatoes and I dislike many things. I don't have any hobbies and my dream or better yet my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Sakura total fangirls out, Kakashi nods his head already aware of Sasuke's vengance, and Naruto is mute. He wasn't mute because he didn't care but rather he knew revenge wouldn't bring back the dead, which was ironic because the same could be said about his opinion on Kakashi.

"Ok now that we are all acquainted meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7." Kakashi looks upon the village. "Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll lose it, ja ne!" Kakashi said and shunshins away

'_He probably is gonna give us some form of test so I wont skip breakfast.' _"You guys shouldn't skip breakfast"

"But Kakashi-Sensei said not to so we shouldn't, right Sasuke-kun?

"Hn" Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Whatever I was trying to help but forget it!" Naruto says coldly and shunshined away to his apartment to retire for the night

AN: Expect short chapters like this but a little bit longer. I honestly cant imagine how someone will do this and type over 60 pages of a story they must have their creative juices flowing because I find it hard to get past page 4-5, but ill try nxt time with nxt chapter. Which I don't know when will come out the earliest will be tomorrow but I'm hoping latest can be Monday afternoon-evening. Please leave a review, like, and favorite the story. Also you can give me ideas for the story or even type up your own scenarios and I'll include them and give you all the credit. until nxt time.


	7. Chapter 5: Bell Test

AN: Thx for reviewing YuukiAsauna-Chan, Novrier, Thor94,TigrezzTail. YuukiAsauna I said inspired by this over fic and like if you knew this was gonna be the same why even bother and again, I said I was sorry about grammar I'm not a professional and its hard to proof read your self as you tend to cover up your mistakes w/o realizing. thx Novrier you kinda inspired me and I wasn't planning on following canon it just that I find it hard to come up with authentic jap names for oc's w/o someone telling me its wrong or something. Also again I said he'd be training at 5 not automatically joining at 5 idk why people assume he did. lastly I didn't take offence to you're comment but I did to yuukiAsauna. So after reading this tell me if you like this, if not then I can rewrite it so that it'll follow canon. expect a short chapter again.

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto.

**Kurama**

_**Jutsu**_

_'thoughts'_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

The Kitsune Anbu

Episode 5: Bell Test

Naruto wakes up the following morning and gets ready for the survival test. After a quick shower and breakfast, Naruto heads to training ground 7. Once there he curses himself forgetting that the Cyclops is notorious for being late. He looks over at the training ground, which is nothing special compared to the anbu training grounds. All the field has is three wooden posts in the middle of it and the memorial. The border of the field is surround by forest. Naruto jogs over to the posts leans against it on his back with his arms crossed .Naruto looks around and sees nobody so he closes his eye and joins Kurama. At first Kurama disliked Naruto but after some time the old fox decided to give this host a try and he actually enjoyed Naruto although he wouldn't admit it._sense no one is hear do you want to talk for a bit Kurama?_

_**Yeah why are you doing this? I'm pretty sure you know this is a team exercise and all but you honestly don't need them.**_

_I know but... I don't want them to fail because of my selfishness so I plan on helping them pass._

_**Then what?**_

…_I tell you after the test. _Kurama wanted to ask more but he sensed Naruto's team mates and decides to wait after the test to ask him about his plan. Sasuke walks into the field with Sakura behind.

"Morning Sasuke and Sakura." All Naruto got was a Hn and a glare but he didn't care all he had to do was act like the nice just this once and it'll all be over "Did any of you eat breakfast or did you actually believe you'd come to do training first thing in the morning without eating?" Sakura blushed at Naruto but not because she likes him but for simply being foolish.

"Well he did tell us not to but do you think we can go and get something?" Sakura asks.

Naruto looks at Sakura ."Yeah Kakashi is just going to be late anyway so go to a buffet for all I care"

Sakura nods her head."Right lets go Sasuk-" A white cloud appears and Kakashi reveals himself

'_Now you decide to show up, if only you were seven years sooner'_

_"_Tsk tsk Naruto was right should of eaten oh well too late for you. " Kakashi takes out 3 bentos and places them on the memorial."Now as you just figured out this is a survival. What you'll be surviving is me." Kakashi reaches into his back pouch and takes out two bells. "The goal other than surviving me is to take the bell from me before noon or you'll be without lunch. Now if we may begin,"

"But there are only two bells!"

"So you've noticed, nothing gets past you"( Sakura looks away from Kakashi) " Like pinky said there's only two bells so looks like one of you will be going back to the academy. Now before you tell me about how this unfair get over it. Come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi lifts up his right arm and brings it down in a slicing motion. "Begin" Both Sakura and Sasuke disappeared and hid themselves within the forest while Naruto stayed behind.

"Just you huh? I'm hoping maybe we could just talk"

"Us talking would imply that we are acquaintances which we aren't, and don't hold back because I wont". Naruto takes out his sword."Show me what you got Kakashi Hatake." Naruto leaps forward and goes for a slash at Kakashi's neck but Kakashi drew a kunai and parried the sword and sent a kick towards Naruto's face. He effortlessly ducked underneath the leg and tried to sweep Kakashi off his feet but the latter hopped over Naruto's leg. Kakashi them grabbed said leg and tossed Naruto into the wooden post. Naruto then corrected him self in the air and very carefully used his arm to swing around the post. Naruto applied charka to his feet to get a boost and launched himself at Kakashi and transformed his sword into senbon mode and shot a dozen senbon at Kakashi. Kakashi just deflected the senbon with his kunai and rushed forward to meet Naruto who was still in the air, while he was in the process of changing his sword. Kakashi's kunai met Naruto's sword and sparks flew. Although Naruto was quite short his sword wasn't so he didn't immediately lose the clash due to gravity. Kakashi looked down to Naruto.

"Look I understand I haven't been there but allow me to be there now Naruto, I can change things." Naruto growled at this and was now seething with anger.

"NO! You had your chance don't try to make things better now!" Naruto got anger seeping with every word. Unfortunately when Naruto got angry he can get very predictable with his moves something that could cost his life, but since this was just a spar this was the only thing he lost. Kakashi using his height superiority knocked Naruto's sword to the side and landed a kick to Naruto's chest sending him flying across the field. While Naruto was sailing Kakashi created a shadow clone that caught Naruto and firmly held him and the original sped to the clone while going though the seals for the headhunter jutsu.

"_**Earth Release: HeadHunter Jutsu**_" Kakashi went unground and then resurfaced with Naruto head being the only thing not underground. "I know you can just break out of this but I have other genin to test so later" Kakashi hops off into the forest to test the other two.

"**You know during that whole skirmish you could have attempted to grab the bells if you really wanted to help them."**

_'Tch. This means more than some bells but..., You're right lets go find the others and help. I doubt Sasuke stands a chance and Sakura...'_

**"How **_**do **_**you plan on getting out?"**

'_You could stop being a smart ass and just come out to dig me up!'_

Kurama sighs. **"What would you do without me?"**

'_No need for any thing big, I all I need is something that wont crush me while digging me out'_

**"Fine." **Kurama says sadly. He then appears from a white cloud in his small fox form. Although this form still retained his nine tails his hands were morphed into paws and he was just a little bit bigger than a normal fox. Kurama walked over to Naruto's head and lifted up his leg

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just kidding!" Kurama began digging until the hole was weak enough for Naruto to free himself.

"Thanks Kurama. Could you kindly point us towards Sasuke?"

Kurama nodded his head "Yeah give me a moment" Kurama than closed his eyes and then in a robot manner snapped his head north. "Found him, lets go" Naruto and Kurama head off into the woods.

...

After several minutes of tree hoping Kurama stopped at a clearing in the forest. He closed his eyes and turned his head at Sasuke who seemed to be in the same predicament as Naruto was just in.

"Someone likes to use this jutsu." Kurama chuckles. They both jump down to Sasuke.

"You need some help?" Naruto asks despite Kurama already digging Sasuke him out.

"Yeah thanks."

"Don't mention it. So what happened to you I see you got by the same jutsu as me"

"I was so close! I had them! But, he used my fireball jutsu as a cover to use the jutsu." Sasuke exclaims.

"No offense to your skills but, you do realize Kakashi-sensei is a jonin right? You think genin can take him down? Let alone by yourself? Think brooder-ya, three heads are better than one! So lets go find Pinky-ya and think of a plan."

Sasuke frowns "Why she'll just slow us down?"

"I know but this is a teamwork exercise and believe it or not shes actually pretty smart from what I've heard, so give her a chance"

"Fine" Kurama finished digging and Naruto pulled Sasuke out. After dusting himself off he finnaly noticed Kurama " Tell the fox I said thank you." Sasuke chose to ignore the nine tails because Naruto wasn't bothered by it so there wasn't any reason for him too right?

"You make it seem like I speak fox tell him yourself." Sasuke nods at Kurama.

"You're welcome and the girl is not far north from here. See ya." Kurama dispelled himself.

"You heard the fox lets go."

….

Naruto and Sasuke, after a couple of minutes of searching spot Sakura passed out on the ground.

Sasuke shakes his head. " Pathetic."

"Come on it wont be that bad. Now, wake her up" Naruto nods his head to Sakura.

"Why me!"

"Because she'll me reluctant to our plan if you wake her up and fill her in"

"Fine" Sasuke grumbles. He then nudges her shoulder with his foot as if he was afraid of touching her. "Hey Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA!"

"Wha... w-what happened" She sits up rubbing her forehead. She then relizes it was Sasuke he woke her up. She bolts up immediately, fixing her tunic and her. "Oh Sasuke-Kun I knew that dream was fake! Nothing could take you down!" Naruto rolls his eye.

"I have a plan to get the bells."

"How?"

"Well first we..."

…...

Kakashi sighed. _'Althrough Naruto was an exception since of he was an anbu out of the three he was the only one that stood a chance but anger got the best of him. With him hating me this might make things difficult. Sasuke on the other got despite being a genin and almost gave me a run for my money with that fireball jutsu maybe if he could work together with Naruto no doubt they be deadly. Sakura on the other is too clouded with her fangirlism to even attempt to take the bells. If they all worked together then maybe Sasuke and Sakura will have a chance. I wonder what they'll do.' _Kakashi pulls out his Icha Icha and begins to read giggling perversely at the book's contents. He sensed the three students. '_Here we go.' _Kakashi looked up from his book. "So you've decided to attack as a team to better your chances. However that doesn't mean I'll go any easier.

Sasuke grinned " Wouldn't have it any other way." He shared a look with Sakura and Naruto all three nodding their heads. On an unspoken cue Naruto who grinning like a mad man made the sign for Shadow clone jutsu and Kakshi plus Sakura and Sakura were amazed at the sheer amount of clones he made, They were in a sea of Naruto's until he then henged 1/3 of them into Sasuke and another 1/3 into Sasuke turning the sea of Naruto into a sea of yellow, black, and pink. The sea then rushed Kakashi who was now having trouble dodging sword swipes, fists and shurikens . Even Kakashi had managed to take out a decent amount of the clones he couldn't keep this up for ever so he needed to smoke out the originals with fireball jutsu, but as he was going through the seals Naruto and Sasuke took that as an opportunity to take the bells. Kakashi had to stop the jutsu but it was a risk he took to keep the bells and he wasn't really shocked when he hit the boys and they dispelled. What he didn't know that there was a genjustsu casted on those two particular clones and was now entrapped in . The trio knew the planned worked when Naruto dispelled slowly the clones in Kakashi's vicinity and he was attacking air.

Sakura sighed " Ok, Sasuke go get the bells"

"Right" Sasuke walked over to Kakashi who now stopped attacking thin air but wasn't acknowledging his presence which meant he was still under the genjutsu. He grabbed the bells and sauntered back to the group head held high. Until Kakashi disappeared in a white cloud and so did the bells. "What.. but h-h-"

Kakashi revealed himself Clapping and bells still jingling on him. "I admit if that was the real me you could have got the bells."

Sakura looked confused and frustrated at Kakashi "When did you switch out?"

"I never did, you were always fighting a clone I was just hiding in the trees." Kakashi closes his book and puts it in his pouch. "Don't worry about the bells you pass!."

Sakura looked even more confused but Naruto and Sasuke were just smirking. " The goal of this test was to test teamwork. Despite what I said earlier and even if you managed to get the bells, this was always a test about teamwork. Honestly you guys should've kinda known that there's never a three man squad with genin unless there's an absence on the genins part. Now the real test has just begun, I'm merely just a stepping stone until you guys reach chunin and you wont need my help anymore. Meet me tomorrow at hokage tower to receive our first mission. Ja Ne!" Kakashi disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that settles that see you later Brooder-ya. Pinky-ya." Sasuke Hn'd and Sakura nods her head and like their jonin sesei Naruto disappears in a swirl of leaves.

…...

Naruto reappeared at hokage and made his way inside.

_**"Taking the scenic route?" Kurama asks.**_

_'Well I did say I was going to tell you what I was going to do.'_

_**"And that is?"**_

_'I'm want to go back to anbu, this genin thing was fun but its not worth the wait so I'm gonna ask the old me to reconsider.'_

_**"What if he says no."**_

_'It's a possibility but I did get something out of this, although I wont see any of the "next generation" as close friends, I could still be friends if they want. besides, Sasuke looks like he needs a friend'_

_**"Oh is he gonna replace little olé me?"(Bats eyes)**_

_'As if! No one can replace you Kurama.' _ Naruto stopped walking and was in front of the door. '_Here we go.' _Naruto closed his eye and opened the door walking in. "jiji you in?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, is there something you like to talk about?"

"Yes actually, I know you excused me from anbu services but, I would like to resume."

"Tell me why first"

"Well... even through it was a short while, spending time with kids my age made me think about if I was strong enough to protect those who I cherish like you for example and I know it may seem far fetched but, I believe I can better protect from shadows than I can from being a genin" Naruto said confidently resolve showing strong in his cerulean eye.

Hiruzen stroked his beard "Very well I believe you. I hereby reinstate you ANBU captain and actually I'm glad you came to me about this, I have a recon mission that no one but you can do well."

Naruto blushed underneath his mask and scratched behind his neck sheepishly."Oh really? You flatter me too much jiji! But what exactly am I looking out for?"

"Well during the past week there have been sightings of a mysterious figure dressed in a black coat reported by ANBU squads.

"Do they investigate further? Someone else could easily resolve this."

"That's the problem, When they attempt to follow the mysterious figure disappears as if they weren't there. It gets stranger as reports say these figures disappear though something described as a _pathway or corridor of darkness."_

"I see but what could I possible add?"

"Since you and the kyuubi have a working relationship, you have heightened instincts over most anbu and I'm certain if anyone can figure out this mysterious it's you."

Naruto nodded his head in understand meant. "Ok is there any special requirements?"

"Well I don't want you going by yourself so I have another in mind that will accompany you on this recon mission."

"Who?"

"He was actually just your sensei"

'_No please anyone but that!'_

"Kakashi Hatake will accompany you."

"Why?" Naruto was furious on the inside after getting back into anbu of course jiji would do this!

"Well he has heightened senses like you and does have more experience so maybe you could learn a few things."

_'Other than never being on time?' _Naruto walked over to Hiruzen desk and received the kitsune mask. Naruto looked at it and started rubbing the features reminiscing. "Doesn't He need to train his genin?"

"Yes and I didn't say this mission would occur tomorrow, I've got a feeling that whoever this is they'll be lingering a little longer so give a week for him to train his genin. Also in this week you can reincorporate yourself back into the system." Hiruzen states.

"Right it'll be fun." Naruto grins. " I cant wait until next week'_ and Kakashi wont stop me'!"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
><span>

AN: This episode is done and i wonder who this mysterious figure is? Don't expect another episode immediately ill get to it when I do. I guess you could say around Thursday - Friday I need time to plan because this was my first battle and seeing how nxt ep is a battle I need to think about it! Also do you guys want jutsu in jap or English? Review Positive or negative, favorite this story and follow it too if you want. Until nxt time!


	8. Chapter 6: The Unknown

AN: Ok instead of this chapter before i updated it was never complete, i just uploaded the beginning until i finished. anyway no not the akatsuki darkhuntressxir. lol TigrezzTail you made me think of something funny ill try to implement it. Thx Novrier and Thor94. Anyway when this mini chap was uploaded it was finished and was the full chapter, so ive finished it and replace what i had with this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any games from Square Enix sadly :(**

- Chapter 6: The Unknown -

The following week was a blur to Naruto, all he really did was get reacquainted with the anbu and prepare for the mission. He also passed by Sasuke and Sakura a few times while on duty. Naruto did feel a little guilty but, they were shinobi. They had to be adaptable and maybe Sasuke could lose some of his attitude being around Sakura 24/7.

Naruto was currently in between shifts of the ANBU watch jumping across rooftops when he felt a slight pulling feeling in the back of his head. Naruto knew this was a sign for when Kurama wanted to talk, but as of lately the old fox has been silent. Regardless of what the fox had to say, Naruto stopped jumping and sat down on the roof of a grocery store. He closed his eye and allowed the pulling feeling to become stronger and soon found himself within his mindscape. The place was still a sewer and Naruto didn't have the slightest clue on how to change it. He walked down the corridor following the pipes until he came across Kurama's cage.

"**Naruto."**

"Yeah Kurama? You now could of just summoned your self outside-" Naruto didn't finish the word as Kurama interrupted him with a growl.

"**AS IF I'D GO BACK TO BEING THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A SIZE!" **Naruto just stared at the outburst from the fox.

"What do you mean? I thought you enjoyed that size." Kuruma was glaring at Naruto incredulously.

"**You must of put me under a genjutsu or something because I would never stoop to such levels. It was bad enough digging you up but that Uchiha brat too!"**

"You could've said no and thanks for the idea I'll make sure to put you under genjutsu so you want complain as much!"

"**Why you insignificant little-" Kurama inched closer to the bars of the gate. Blood red eyes glaring daggers at Naruto."I dare you too I'll make sure yo-" **Naruto cut him off and opened his eye.

"Stupid fox. Thinking it can do anything it wants" He mumbled. Naruto got up and headed to his apartment dashing across the rooftops. The sun was overhead signaling the time was close to noon. He and would have to depart soon but before he went he wanted to do a few things and then find the cyclops wherever he is so they can investigate.

Naruto entered his home and headed to take a quick shower. Although he could of kept it on Kakashi knew his status so there wasn't really any need and Kakashi probably wouldn't even bother himself since he was always lazy.

After the show Naruto put his regular gear, grabbed his senbon-blade, and headed to training ground 7, if Naruto was lucky he'll find Kakashi training with his team. Unfortunately no one was there so he tried his luck at hokage tower. Even if he wasn't there, he could always ask a follow anbu to send for him. Naruto decided to skip the formalities and just walked up the walls of hokage tower and peered through the windows lucky Kakashi was there probably discussing something with the old man. He pondered what it could be when the window opened and the old man stuck his head out.

"Ah Naruto, would you like to join in the conversation?" Hiruzen pulled his head back in and Naruto went in through the window. Naruto walked over to a wall and lean against arms crossed. Naruto gave a head nod to signal they could continue the conversation. Hiruzen cleared his throat. "So now that you two are both here, the mission as stated before is to investigate the sightings of the man in the black coat. Hopefully its nothing and if its an enemy you are to capture him but if need be kill."

Kakashi started rubbing his chin" Hmmm. where was the last sighting?"

"Well actually most of sightings appear in the same vicinity, the border of the land of fire."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. " The Valley of the End?"

Hiruzen nodded his head. "Yes. although this mission is close to Konoha, you're tracking might lead you past the boarded so be prepared. You are dismissed"

Kakashi turned his head to Naruto. "Your packed right?" Naruto gave him a nod. "Good then let us be off" He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder( much to his disdain) and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

…**..**

Kakashi and Naruto reappeared in a small clearing in the woods outside Konoha and Naruto swatted Kakashi's hand away. Kakashi sighed at this.

"Come on we're alone, you can finally get what's off your chest."

Naruto started sprinting towards some trees and jumped up to their limbs. "You already know why I dislike you."

Kakashi caught up to Naruto." Come on why can't you let it go? I know I wasn't there when could have but I am here now."

Naruto snorted "Let go? Please for someone that spends their time to mourn over the dead, shouldnt it be you who needs to let go? Mourning them won't bring them back."

"That's different and you know it. Look there was a reason I wasn't there. Even if _I _wanted to be there for you I couldn't."

Naruto rolled his eye." Please the 'Great Kakashi' tell me why."

Kakashi was silent for a few moments. Naruto took that as lack of an excuse and increased his speed. Kakashi didn't attempt to catch up but he followed from afar. Naruto stopped tree hopping and looked around. "Alright the fire country border should be here, but I wonder where this search will take us, there's nothing past this border except old warehouse and abandoned bases from the third shinobi war. "

Kakashi jumped next to Naruto and looked up into the sky or rather what he could see as the forest was blocking the sky. _"Obito, Rin, Minato-Sensei I wonder how things would be if you were still around" _Kakashi shook his head. "Actually I've heard rumors of a group of people starting up and using this abandoned bases as a new village."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who would want to live here?"

Kakashi chuckled after realizing something." _Exactly, who would want to live here_, it would make a perfect cover and instead a village consisted of shinobi and citizens its all shinobi." Naruto nodded his head.

" You're right just imagine a village that is truly hidden and could attack any nation at any moment."

"Yeah maybe this mysterious figure was a scout from this village. Problem is that if it is we don't want to start an international incident."

"Well if this village isn't supposed to exist in the first place then we shouldn't have to worry about do we?"

"I suppose not. Come on." Kakashi head on ahead and Naruto followed although reluctantly.

…

During their journey Kakashi and Naruto watched in amazement as the weird things started occurring. The weirdest thing was that sun disappeared. Although they weren't concerned with at first because it was night time when it happened but, when they woke up but the sun was no where in sight this was their first warning. Also Naruto decided to give Kakashi at least a little bit of slack and trusted him enough to keep watch while he sleeps.

Naruto opened his eye and sat up. He looked around his new surrounds. This was the 4th abandoned warehouse they camped out in. Kakashi didn't like it as they should at least be some woods but it was like _someone _made a whole city full of abandoned houses, warehouses, and bases. Kakashi noticed Naruto shifting around.

"Good you're up, we can continue. We need to head to the main base. I think I spotted it while you were sleeping." Kakashi walked over to the door. "When you ready meet me on the roof."

Naruto got up, relieved himself in the bathroom, threw on his gear, and holstered his sword. He went outside to bask in the sun but instead was hit with darkness. Naruto sighed and jumped on the roof to see Kakashi send out a dog. The dog was a pug and its fur was a light brown.

"Thanks Pakkun, get this to the Hokage."

"Right, see ya." The dog named Pakkun started leaping across the many roofs of this desolate place. Kakashi turned halfway to face Naruto and motioned him over. He then pointed over to something but was hard to see in the dark and the moon didn't offer a lot of light.

Naruto put chakra in his eye and squinted. "Ah I see." The building or more like a castle was obviously clearly where the base of operations had to be, the castle towered over all the other buildings and one could mistake it for several other houses and bases if one were to just gloss over it, plus it being dark didn't help distinguish it from others .

After a few moments of unspoken silence the duo made their way to the castle and as they got closer their eye widened as the castle wasn't just huge it was floating!

"H-how is this even possible?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi just stared at the castle in awe. Although it could be a potential enemy stronghold it didn't make it nonetheless an amazing sight to take in.

However unbeknownst to Kakashi and Naruto a lone figure. Said figure was wearing a long extended black poncho that covered them head to their ankles their hood masking their face. Along with that were black gloves and boots. Whoever has been watching them has been doing it ever since they set foot in the seemingly abandoned village. The figure must've finished watching Kakashi and Naruto, so he or she opened a portal of some sorts and disappeared as if they weren't there to begin with.

…

**(With mysterious figure)**

The mysterious reappeared in a chair that was in a room that was surprisingly full of light given that the whole village was shrouded in darkness. The room was a conference room with chairs circling around a platform. The chairs like the room were white and were up several feet in the air, i guess you could say it was a mini throne, and mini it was because it the head of the circle was a thorn that was larger and up higher than any of the other chairs. In total there were 13 chairs.

"Ah Ace, have you brought any information about the intruders."

The person named Ace pulled down their hood to reveal a man in his late thirties. His skin was fair and his hair was black. His goatee was also black. The unique thing about him was the earrings he wore. although not special themselves, they were just a simple hoop and pin earring in each ear.

Ace reached into his coat and took out a deck of playing cards. "Yes Lord Zeifer, the two are Konoha nin. Even though they here, I believe they don't know the layout of the village as they been navigating aimlessly until they got a lucky guess and are outside the castle as we speak." Ace said while examining his cards as if looking for something in particular.

"Interesting I do wonder how'll they reach the castle as its suspended in air." One of the other members of the group said.

"How about we try our cards and lay a trap." Ace said.

"What do you have in mind Ace?" The member said again.

"Well Cloud how about we activate the elevator and hope they take it. Then when there inside the castle we catch them and throw them in the dungeon for later use?"

Cloud nodded his head as did all the other members or the group did.

"Good no one is supposed to know about the village hidden in the dark so its best this plan go without a hitch., but use force if you want too. Albeit, refrain from destroying whatever place this confrontation occurs. Ace go ahead and activate the lift, Cloud get the dungeon ready for our new guests, and the rest of your are dismissed." With that said Ace and Cloud went to do their duties and all the other members minus Zeifer left the same way Ace came in, through a mysterious portal.

Zeifer chuckled and if he wasn't wearing his hood, you could see the evil grin growing on his face.

"This will be interesting"

…**..**

**(Back to Naruto and Kakashi)**

After studying the castle Kakashi deemed it best they find a way into it to see what's happening. "Hmmm… ah! Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Look" Kakashi pointed towards an elevator but the problem was it was suspended in mid air like the castle and of course the weirdest thing was that there were light along the elevator line every couple of feet.

Naruto shuddered "Honestly Kakashi I don't like this feeling of uncertainty, why is this elevator the only thing lit up?"

Kakashi continued gazing at the lift" I don't know but what other choice do we have? We on to something so I don't think we just give up yet."

"You're right maybe its just me. Come on, lets get to it." Naruto and Kakashi both jogged over to the lift before they missed it and stepped aboard.

" Guess this it, be on your toes Naruto."

"Yeah don't worry about me."

…

When the elevator arrived at the castle the front door was already open. Naruto and Kakashi shrugged it off but, were nonetheless wary. The interior of the castle was amazing as it was fully lit, the only thing lit in the whole village. Looks could be deceiving, the appearance of the castle gave no indication of anyone, or anything inhabiting it.

Naruto and Kakashi continued to navigate the trick corridors to see where it would take them. Naruto wanted to look inside every room they came across but Kakashi deemed it pointless and as well danger. Sotey continued until they came across a training room of the sorts. The room was huge, filled with training dummies, obstacle courses, and weapons of all types. Then even had scrolls and ink for fuinjutsu! Naruto walked up to the stand containing the scrolls and reached out for one.

"Don't you think it's impolite to touch stuff that don't belong to you?" Naruto and Kakashi turned around but found nobody or even a source for voice to be heard.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

A different voice came out this time."Thats funny, we should be asking the same question to you." Two figures revealed themselves and pulled down there hoods. The one with blue eyes, earrings, and black facial hair spoke first.

"Name's Ace, and the blondie over there is Cloud**[1]**." Said blondie had earrings also, spiky hair that would put Naruto's to shame, and green eyes.

Cloud looked at Naruto and Kakashi with a bored expression."Unfortunately we have orders to capture you so if we could skip the whole fighting thing and you come quietly, we'll maybe not kill you for trespassing." Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eye.

Kakashi moved his hand to his forehead protector."Looks like we'll have to fight. Can you keep up?"

Naruto snorted and unsheathed his senbon blade**[2]**."Tch please this'll be a breeze."

**[1]** I'm thinking of changing the names to japanese but i'm not sure if you guys will like that so for example Ace's name would be Esu while cloud will be Kuraudo. oh this is directly off google translate lol.

**[2]**Also i want a name for Naruto weapon but i don't what to think of, any suggestions.

Anyway thanks to the snow storm in the northeast region of the us my finals got pushed back so that's why this chapter was a little late than expected. Favorite, Review, Follow, and all that jazz.


End file.
